


Patience

by ivegotpurple



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Fanart, Jutsu Weren't Meant For This, Light Bondage, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivegotpurple/pseuds/ivegotpurple
Summary: Ino gets bored.  Kakuzu won't do anything about it.  So she makes him.Posted on tumblr under the name @purple-possibilities, and by @lisaflowers with a piece of art by @skittledoodles.  Link to art inside.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisaflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lisaflowers).



“Ugh, this is so _boring!_ ” Ino flopped backwards onto the couch with an irritated sigh.  Kakuzu sat on the opposite couch, counting and sorting bills and coins on the low coffee table.  The only sign Kakuzu gave that he had heard his better half’s complaint was the hand he brushed through his loose hair.

Ino sighed again, this time wistfully as she watched the muscles in Kakuzu’s arm pull and flex with the motion.  And then she had a _wonderful_ _idea_.

“If you’re going to make me wait while you count your money for the billionth time, at least give me something good to look at!”

That earned her a glance over his half mask, one eyebrow raised incredulously.  However, as familiar with Kakuzu as she was, Ino could see the interest he couldn’t hide in his eyes.

When Ino next spoke, her voice was a low, sensual purr.  “Take off your shirt.” The smile she gave him was positively sinful...

...a look which quickly melted first to surprise, then into lust when Kakuzu actually pulled his sleeveless black top over his head, dropping it carelessly by his side.  His hair slid from the shirt to caress the broad expanse of his chest, the movement tensing and flexing the hard plane of his abdomen. Although his face was still covered, Ino knew—from experience—that a predatory smirk pulled at his lips.

The look in Kakuzu’s eyes promised a long night, and Ino expected him to ensnare her with his strings at any moment, pressing her back onto the coffee table where the carefully counted money was stacked and _fuck her on it_.

She felt herself getting wet just at the thought.

So one could imagine Ino’s dismay when Kakuzu went back to counting the money as if she weren’t laying across from him, rubbing her thighs together as she watched hard muscle riddled with scars and stitches shift and flex with each slow, sinful movement.

He was going to pay for that.

Standing up gracefully—in the way all kunoichi strive to—Ino took slow, purposely audible steps around the table.  She let a flash of leg show on one step, tossed her hair over her shoulder to expose her neck on the next, causal and aloof, as if she didn’t even notice the movement.

When she caught the subtle flicker in Kakuzu’s acid-green eyes as he very studiously “did not” drink in the movement, Ino knew she had him.

Ino sat next to him on his couch, letting their thighs brush as the slit in her skirt “accidentally” revealed a pale stretch of thigh.  Kakuzu was tense beside her, as if expecting an exploding tag to go off at any moment. His movement, once flowing and relaxed as he sorted bills from one stack to the next, became stiff.  He was waiting for her to make her move.

So she did.

Ino’s slender hand slid up one beautifully buff bicep, over his perfectly rounded shoulder, and all the stitches in between.  Her finger began to oh so innocently trail up his tense neck—feeling the flutter of his racing pulse and the silent gulp no amount of training could completely hide—to simply brush a lock of his dark hair behind his ear, causing him to shiver.  Her hand began to retrace its journey before taking a detour to let her palm rest against an impressive pectoral.

With his hair out of the way, Kakuzu could feel her warm breath against his nape.  She slowly moved herself forward, letting her breasts press against that exquisite bicep she had been admiring.  A gentle exhalation was the only warning he had before soft lips were pressing even softer kisses onto his neck. The bill Kakuzu had been about to place onto the “counted”pile instead fluttered to the table as her touch sent a jolt of pleasure down his spine and straight to his—

“ _Kakuzuuu_ ~” Ino sang in a husky whisper, “I’m.  Bored.” She punctuated each word with a kiss.

“Hmmm,” was his bland reply, voice void of inflection.

When Kakuzu continued to ignore her, Ino upped the ante.

Her “innocent” hand, which had been thoroughly enjoying its vacation exploring the taut planes of Kakuzu’s chest, darted up to steal his mask in a smooth movement.  She backed away quickly, but found herself caught in those very impressive biceps. Her favourite place to be.

“Oh, did you want something?” Ino asked with a faux-innocent flutter of her lashes, idly twirling his mask on her index finger.  She leaned further away from Kakuzu, only for his arms to tighten around her, pulling her closer to his chest.

Just like she wanted.

“You’re being a nuisance.”  Kakuzu’s gravelly baritone rumbled through his chest and into her own.  It sent a thrill down her spine.

“Who, me?” Ino asked with wide eyes, pointing to herself with the finger Kakuzu’s mask was dangling around.  She couldn’t stop the shit-eating grin from stretching her lips. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Kakuzu hummed in agreement, the sound alone causing Ino to press her thighs together.  He gently grabbed her wrist, pushing it up towards her shoulder. “I think you need to be taught a lesson...”

“Oh?  And who’s going to teach me this lesson?”

Instead of answering, Kakuzu let his threads slither out from his back.  They oh so slowly slid up her waist, across her breasts and down her arms—in a mirror of how she had touched him—to bind her wrists above her head.  He let the weight of his body press her into the couch, let his strings caress and tease as they bound her completely, sneaking under her clothing and making her gasp.

Ino sent Kakuzu a self-satisfied grin as he spread her thighs with his big, calloused hands and settled himself between them.

And then he backed away.

Ino made to get up, but found herself completely bound, unable to move even an inch.  It didn’t surprise Ino, considering her… _familiarity_ with Kakuzu and his jutsu, but it was infuriating all the same.

“Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Ino yelled as she struggled against the unbreakable threads.

“Teaching you patience,” was his droll reply, before he went back to counting his money.

“Kakuzu!  Let go of me right now!  Dammit Kakuzu you bastard!  Stop ignoring me and let me go- _ohhhh_ ~” Ino moaned as one of his strings moved to press over her core.

Kakuzu smirked as he continued to count his money.

And then the thread backed away.

“Kakuzu?  What the he- _EELLlllll_ ?”  The thread was back.  “ _Fuck, yes, just like_ —“

And then the thread backed away.

“What in the sage’s name do you think you’re doing you fucking _tease_ — _gods yessssss..._ “

“Teaching you patience,” Kakuzu repeated, just as dryly.  His arms swept the cash he had been counting to one side of the table.  Ino licked her lips in anticipation. This was it. He was going to press her against that table and—

Kakuzu began to count the money.  Again. From the beginning. The thread was gone too.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?”

“Your interruptions made me lose my count.”  That was a boldfaced lie. Kakuzu never forgot how much money he had.  “You can sit there and wait while I start over.”

The thread was back before she could complain.

“But,” Kakuzu said, letting his eyes drag over her prone form, that predatory grin she loved and hated all at once stretched across his lips.  “Don’t you _dare_ finish without me.”

The thread was gone.

“ _KAKUZU!!!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, there is artwork for this. [Lisa](http://www.lisaflowers.tumblr.com) commissioned the amazing [skittledoodles](http://www.skittledoodles.tumblr.com) to draw it, and by George is it _gorgeous_. [Check it out here!](http://lisaflowers.tumblr.com/post/173611851338/i-commissioned-skittledoodles-to-draw-me-my-new) Please send skittle some love to let her know how great a job she did!


End file.
